pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Helping Out The Professor
Story The camera shows Jon and the others arriving back into Pallet Town. Josie: Finally back in Pallet Town. Jon: Yeah. Jack: Let’s see Professor Oak. Jake: Good idea. Everyone heads into the lab and sees Professor Oak. Josie: Hello Professor. Oak turns around and sees everyone. Oak: Why, hello there everyone. Jack: How is everything? Oak: It is going well. We have just fed the new starter Pokemon. Oak shows them Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander. Jon: Aw nice. Jake: Is there anything we can help with? Oak: There are lots of Pokemon out the back we need to feed. Jack: Jon and I will be up for that. Jack and Jon head to the back of the lab outside to help with feeding the Pokemon. Jack: There are a lot of Pokemon here. Jon: It is a Pokemon Lab, you thought there’d be less? Jack: No, but. I don’t know. Jon: Are you okay? Jack: While we were all in Celadon, and I visited my family. Jon: Yeah. Jack: Well I wasn’t being completely honest. I mean I was visiting family, but I went to see my Uncle. Jon: Okay. I’m not following. They lay out the food for the Pokemon and loads turn up. Bulbasaur’s, Aerodactyl’s, Snorlax’s, Tauros’s, Chimecho’s and many more. Jack: He was dying. And he gave me a choice. He said I didn’t have to make the choice then. But I don’t think I can make the choice by myself. Jon: What is it? Jack: He asked me to become the Chief of the Pokemon Police Department. Jon: Whoa. Jack: Yeah. Jon: That’s a big responsibility. Jack: I’m not sure what to do. Jon: When do you have to make your mind up by? Jack: A month. Jon: Then you’ll have a month to figure everything out. In a month, the Kanto league starts. I know Jake and I would really appreciate your support during the competition. But if you do decide to become the Chief of the Pokemon Police Department, we will support you all the way, all of us will. Jack: Thanks. Just need some time to think about it, that’s all. Jon: That is fine. No one would want you to rush this decision. Then a smoke cloud can be seen over by the lab. Jon: Everyone, it’s okay. Stay here and we will check it out. Jon and Jack race over. They run round to the front and see a few Team Flare members there with Pokemon out. Josie is unconscious on the ground with Professor Oak looking after her. Team Flare have Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander in a cage. Jake and Charizard are ready to battle them. On of their scientists with Green Hair is also there, Bryony. The grunts have 5 Scraggy out, 5 Houndoom and also 5 Mightyena. Bryony: We have what we came for, let’s move out. Grunt: Right! Before Bryony can move, Butterfree takes the cage with the Kanto starter Pokemon in and Jack opens the cage. Jon: Bryony! Bryony turns around and sees Jon. Bryony: Oh great. You! Jake: You know her? Jon: From Kalos. She was trying to take over the world with her boss Lysandre. Bryony: And we almost done it. Jon: But you weren’t counting on the Gym Leaders to rise up against you. Bryony: But if you are here, then bringing you in too would be a great pleasure. Bryony sends out her Liepard and Bisharp. Jack: Uh oh. Jake: We have the Grunts. Josie begins to wake up. Then stands up quickly. Oak: Are you okay? Josie: Yeah, thank you. Jon: Help Jake. Jack, let’s do this. Bryony: You need help now to beat me? Pathetic. Jack: Let’s go Butterfree and Squirtle! Butterfree and Squirtle get ready to fight. Jon: Mankey, you are up! Jon sends out Mankey. Mankey: Key! Bryony: Shadow Claw! Both Bisharp and Liepard hit all three Pokemon with Shadow Claw. However, Liepard gets a Critical Hit on Mankey. Jon: Mankey! Mankey gets covered in a deep red light for a while then is disperses showing a stat raise. Jack: What was that? Rotom-Dex: That was Anger Point. If Mankey gets hit with a Critical Hit, his attack stat will be raised to the maximum. Jon: Awesome! Now, Brick Break! Mankey uses Brick Break on Bisharp, causing a lot of damage. Bryony: Argh. Jack: Use Signal Beam on Liepard! Butterfree uses Signal Beam towards Liepard. Bryony: Night Slash! Bisharp uses Night Slash and stops Signal Beam. Jack: Argh. Butterfree then uses Quiver Dance and increases her Special Stats and Speed a bit. Jon: Quiver Dance. Jack: Nice. Dig! Squirtle uses Dig and burrows underground. Bryony: You are all so annoying! Why can’t you just leave Team Flare alone! Jon: Because you’re doing the same thing. Even after getting. Jon realises something. Jon: How did Team Flare get out of prison? Bryony: Took you long enough to figure that out. Jack: Something we can figure out after this. Jon: Right. Mankey then heads towards Liepard using Thunder Punch. Jon: Awesome. You learnt Thunder Punch. Bryony: Slash! Liepard stops Mankey using Slash. Then Squirtle hits Liepard with Dig. Bryony: Giga Impact! Liepard makes the most of the opportunity and hits a close range Squirtle with Giga Impact, causing a lot of damage. Jack: Squirtle! Josie and Jake have defeated all of the Team Flare Grunts and Josie heads over to Jon and Jack. Josie: Need help? Jon: Nah, we are good. But I’m wondering how Team Flare got out of Prison. Josie: I’ll look into it. Josie leaves again. Jack: Water Gun! Squirtle staggers up but can’t use Water Gun. Jon: Mankey, Metronome! Mankey begins to use Metronome. Bryony: Iron Head! Bisharp uses Iron Head towards Squirtle. Jack: Gust! Butterfree uses Gust to try and slow Bisharp down, and its beginning to work. Bryony: Iron Tail! Liepard then hits Butterfree with Iron Tail and Bisharp heads towards Squirtle and hits the mark. Jack: Squirtle! Mankey then stops using Metronome and uses Fire Blast at Liepard, hitting its mark. Jon: Great work Mankey. Squirtle wavers a little. Jack: Squirtle, are you okay? Squirtle’s stomach begins to show a little purple glow. Jack: What is happening? Jon: Squirtle is storing energy for Dragon Pulse. Jack: Like Typhlosion? Jon: Yeah. You can’t say that Squirtle and Typhlosion haven’t been spending a lot of time together recently. Bryony: Stop talking. Both of you Shadow Claw! Both Liepard and Bisharp use Shadow claw towards everyone. Jack: Squirtle, use Dragon Pulse and Butterfree, Signal Beam! Squirtle and Butterfree attack and stop Liepard and Bisharp. Jon: Mankey, Brick Break! Mankey uses Brick Break towards Liepard. Bryony: Slash! Liepard counters and knocks Mankey back towards Jon. Jack: Squirtle, uses Zen Headbutt! Squirtle stands still however. Jon: Um. Jack: Squirtle. Squirtle then uses Dragon Pulse into the air again and then gets covered in blue light. Jon: Squirtle is evolving! Squirtle grows in size and gets a prominent tail. The light explodes outwards and shows Wartortle. Jack: Wartortle! Water Gun! Wartortle uses Water Gun and hits both Liepard and Bisharp. Bryony: I haven’t got time for this. Bryony returns both Bisharp and Liepard. Bryony: We are going now. Bryony throws a smoke bomb down and when the smoke goes, Team Flare have all gone. Jake: Is the Pokemon still with you Professor? Oak: Yes. Jon: That is good. Jack: You were great Wartortle and Butterfree. Jon: You too Mankey. Jon and Jack return Mankey and Butterfree. Jack: Rotom? Rotom-Dex scans Wartortle. Rotom-Dex: Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon. Wartortle is a Pure Water Type. Wartortle’s shell is a lot more sturdy and can crash into rocks in the sea without being phased. Rotom-Dex stops scanning Wartortle. Jon: Awesome. Oak: I’m glad you all helped, thank you. Josie: No problem professor. Oak: You should all stay here tonight and then get the small boat to Cinnabar Island in the morning. Jake: Thank you. The screen freezes when everyone enters the lab. Characters Jon Spencer Josie Adams Jake Timberlake Jack Wilson Bryony Professor Oak Team Flare Grunts Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Mankey Josie * Delphox Jake * Charizard Jack * [[Jack's Squirtle|Squirtle --> Wartortle]] * Butterfree Team Flare * Scraggy (x5) * Mightyena (x5) * Houndoom (x5) Bryony * Liepard * Bisharp